


Family Unity

by chrissygeek



Series: Family 'verse [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Pike, M/M, Wedding Fluff, first time posting, nervous Jim!, not sure on Bones' mom name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissygeek/pseuds/chrissygeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim asks Pike for a favor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Unity

            “Jim, quit fidgeting,” Pike exclaimed, coming over to rest his hands on Jim’s shoulders.

            Jim looked up at the man who had become so much more than a commanding officer to him.  He took a deep breath.  Pike continued to pat his shoulders reassuringly.  Pike cleared his throat of the lump that had suddenly formed.  “You look good, Kirk.”

            Jim turned and glanced in the mirror in front of them.  He gave half a smirk.  “You think so?”  He paused.  “Think Bones will think so,” Jim quietly asked.  Pike’s heart broke a little at the insecurity he heard in the question.  He checked the urge to hug Jim close.  Instead he squeezed his shoulders once and said gruffly, “If he doesn’t, he can forget being CMO of the Enterprise.  I’ll ground him earthside.   Permanently.”

            Jim chuckled at that.  “He’d like that, you know.”

            Pike answered back, “Yeah, but I didn’t say where I’d assign him.  Now stop.  You know he loves you.  Loves you enough to follow you in space and now enough to follow you for eternity.”

            Jim relaxed and smiled his usual bright smile.  “Yeah.  He’s great.  We’ll rock as husbands.”

            In his mind, Pike could see them- the cocky captain, the dour doctor- and all they would accomplish.  He was so lost in his thoughts that Pike almost missed the hesitation in Jim’s question.  “…unity candle.  Bones’ mom is lighting his.  Will you light mine?”

            Pike stood there, stunned.  Jim was quick to follow with, “I know family is supposed to, but, well, you’re my dad,” he awkwardly finished.  Pike stood there one more moment before finally giving in and hugging Jim close.  Jim hesitated half a second more before returning the embrace.  “I’d be honored, son,” Pike proudly said.  He slung his arm around Jim’s shoulders and said, “Let’s go see if we can’t get McCoy to go from scowl to smile in less than ten seconds…”


End file.
